It is well-known that man is gifted with a system to prevent or overcome diseases. It is the human immune system which reacts against almost every outside influence. If the diseases are caused by weaker bacteria and viruses, the body defends itself using its immune system. Man is not always aware of such a reaction as it does not involve a noticeable rise in the body temperature. It is believed that the body's built-in immune system even reacts against some medicaments administered to the body, for instance antibiotics sometimes cause allergic reactions and have to be withdrawn and are therefore not given the chance to cure which they have proved that they can do in test-tubes (in vitro). Another type of reaction by the immune system occurs when the body is exposed to outside temperatures from, for example, -20.degree. C. to sauna temperatures of more than 50.degree. C., then the immune system reacts to keep the body's temperature normal. However, the body does raise its temperature to several degrees above the normal 37.degree. C. to combat certain bacteria and viruses. During such a rise in temperature (fever), there is a simultaneous production of a higher number of white blood cells, including lymphocytes, or an increase in the power of the existing white blood cells. Such a reinforcement in the strength of the white blood cells is an important part of the natural curing process.
However, there are viruses today which behave in a very different way than normal viruses. AIDS viruses for example, seem, in one way or another, to make the human immune system collapse instead of forming antibodies and vaccines. Therefore it is here believed that AIDS infected patients do not, as a rule, die from the attack by the AIDS virus itself but from other infections because their immune systems have been inactivated by the AIDS virus.
Various types of cancer are notoriously uncurable, they multiply their cells to form malignant tumors. Surgery, x-rays and high-voltage treatment have been used alone or in combination with various medicaments in chemotherapy treatment, however not always with the expected success. For mankind cancer is still a major cause of death.
It is necessary to find other ways of preventing unwanted viruses and cancer cells from being deadly for man.
It is well-known that virus, per se, is labile, notoriously unstable, to even modest temperature increases (i.e., from 37.degree. C. to for example 41.degree. C.). The same instability to temperature also applies to many malignant tumor syndromes--cf, for example, the successful hypothermical treatment of various highly localized bladder cancerous cases (44.degree./45.degree. C. water treatment of the interior of the bladder).
Virus and tumor cells are severely attenuated by a sudden shift in temperature (for example from 37.degree. C. to 42.degree. C). These findings have been demonstrated by many investigators during the last 10 years, via cell culture experiments (in vitro). For example, it has been demonstrated--by in vitro test-tube experiments--that viruses do not multiply with their usual 37 C rate when exposed to temperatures of 41.degree. C. (ie a 40% reduction of the infectious virus particles was achieved).
A 40% reduction in the ability of a virus to multiply at a rise in temperature of only 3.degree.-4.degree. C. is remarkable. The successful hypothermical treatment of bladder cancers is equally important.
Well-known institutes working in the field of cancer research, in cooperation with hospitals, have published their findings after observing several cases of cancer: malignant cancer tumours completely disappeared in persons who developed a severe fever such as that caused by malaria or smallpox.
Several years ago Dr. Kr Overgaard et al; in cooperation with the research institute for cancer (Kraeftforeningens forskningsinstitut) in Aarhus, Denmark, demonstrated in mice the reaction of cancer tumors to a rise in temperature. A temperature between 41.degree. and 43.degree. C. was created by diathermy. In each case the whole mouse was exposed to the temperature for more than an hour. In 75% of the cases the mice did not survive the rise in temperature. However, in 25% of the cases the mice did survive and the cancer tumors disappeared totally.
An observation made by hospitals seems to be important as it is related to fever situations: If a man is the victim of a coronary infarct he develops (without the presence of any known infection) a fever of about 39.degree. C., 12-24 hours after the attack. A remarkable rise in the number of white blood cells occurs subsequent to the fever.
These findings underline the fact that the white blood cells either increase in number and/or in strength when exposed to temperatures slightly higher than the normal body temperature.
Viruses and cancer cells have a common enemy: a rise in temperature. AIDS viruses and cancer cells are killed or at least severely attenuated at temperatures between 41.degree. C. and 45.degree. C. Low fever stimulates the production of white blood cells and antibodies.
The blood, as it circulates around the body, constantly exchanges substances with the lymph and all other body fluids. The result of this process of exchange has an influence on the spleen, kidneys, heart, liver, marrow, etc, and vice versa. The exchange of lymph, blood and all other body fluids is achieved by osmosis through diffusion and other more direct types of mixing. For example, the thoracic duct daily empties about 2 liters of lymph into the veins of the blood at the junction of the left internal jugular and subclavian veins.
Diminutive quantities of casual intakes of liquid or food, contaminated with heavy metals like lead or mercury, can be measured not only in the blood and bones, but also in the hair. These findings prove that the blood even has an influence on such parts of the body which contain hardly any blood or other body fluid themselves.